yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimikin
is a Rank D Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A store mannequin and very gifted mimic. Anyone he Inspirits starts doing impressions of others whenever possible." Appearance A white male mannequin with glassy eyes, wearing a red pair of briefs. Personality Mimikin has a fixation on mimicking people, to the point that he gets depressed when Robonyan notes he is performing poorly, urging him to put himself into his tutelage in order to hone his skills. Relationships Robonyan Mimikin, when first confronted by Robonyan, tries to mimic the robot Yo-Kai to the letter, only for Robonyan to dismiss his performance as cheap. This causes Mimikin to plead to Robonyan into train him in order to improve his act. Abilities and Powers Mimikin causes the Inspirited person to imitate others, usually very poorly. Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The inspirited Yo-kai will do as the opponent does and attack their allies.}} }}||-|Self|By posing like a guardian deity, raises DEF way up and braces to draw enemy attacks.}} ||-|6 = Performs the same action as the previous Yo-kai.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Mimikin can be found in Springdale Elementary at night. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"You're the real deal, looks and all! We should be friends!"'' * Loafing: ' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ' * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): History Mimikin first appears in EP044, when he posseses Katie into rudely mimicking the homeroom teacher, and then doing so with Bear, Eddie, and Nate. Nate later confronts Mimikin and summons Jibanyan, who is easily thwarted when he is mimicked by Mimikin and runs away in shame. Nate then summons Robonyan, who is another target for Mimikin's acts. However, Robonyan derides his tries as poor and scans Mimikin's DNA, and uses the sample to transform into him, and adding the icing to the cake by using his new form to embarrass him. Mimikin trembles in shame, but he stops Robonyan just as he attempts to leave, pleading him into teaching him to make perfect impressions. Robonyan accepts, and Mimikin gives Nate his Yo-Kai Medal. He is seen later training with Robonyan by mimicking him. Mimikin reappears in EP068, when it is revealed he is the one who, using his new ability to transform into Nate, impersonated him and visited Katie, Bear, and Eddie, and give them a strange impression of Nate. As Nate confronts Mimikin, Robonyan appears and explains to the boy his double is taking a test to prove his mimicking skills, announcing that Mimikin would take Nate's place for a day and should he doesn't create suspicions, he would pass. Mimikin then tries to pass as Nate, but his performace is exaggerated. Despite this he pass and the next day, with newfound confidence, uses Nate's appearance to make his classmates laugh, much to the real Nate's dismay. Trivia Origin Name Origin * "Monomannequin" is a portmanteau of and mannequin. * "Mimiken" combines the words "mimick" and "mannequin". Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai